


Desert death march

by Der_Komissar



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Komissar/pseuds/Der_Komissar
Summary: Feet trudge through unstable sand all hopes set aflame by the mighty sun.





	Desert death march

**Author's Note:**

> thangew for checking this out. I need practice writing so any constructive criticism is much appreciated :)

The sun burns as hot as the flame in the devils' eye, every inch of exposed skin scorching in the unforgiving heat. Cold steel the only respite. Feet trudge through unstable sand all hopes set aflame by the mighty sun.  
The hands clamp like a vice dragging me ever deeper into the vast nothingness that stretches further than I wish to comprehend. What was done has been set in stone. I am now condemned to carry the stone for as long as I am breathing. Unlike him.  
A gun weighs heavy in the hands of the guilty, a single shot pierced his small skull. Brain matter spewed on cracked walls. Dreams and aspirations are now nothing more than pulp. We kicked his malnourished corpse into a retched mass grave. He wasn't the first nor was he the last. Yet he was the most memorable. I see his sunken eyes welling with tears at night they swirl around my head screaming.  
I would rather be shot. Each step a reminder. He's dead by my hands. Just a small child caught up in the crossfire. Weren't we both? Each day I tell myself I did the things I did to support my family. Although. Deep down I relished in the bloodshed.  
He did nothing wrong and he payed the ultimate price. When every day is life or death ones' humanity wastes away. I am but a hollow robot drilled to kill by an uncertain entity with no goal in mind other than eradication.  
I had a choice though I could've walked away, turned my back and plunged my head into the forgiving sand, let it fill my ears with sweet nothing. I now walk atop the sand. The pleasantries have soured to burning detest.  
Reflection and hindsight are the greatest critic. My insides are being smashed to shards I want to start again, to be selfish is to be human. The stone reminds me what is done cannot be undone you must face the consequences, climb the mountain and cast yourself upon the rocks bellow. An eye for an eye. The ultimatum. Collapse. Decay. The cycle begins anew.


End file.
